


Love in Full Bloom

by Hime_sama



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Romance, Sexual Tension, omg I forgot how much I hated tagging, someone pls teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_sama/pseuds/Hime_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon, an editor that spends too much time on his job and has a non-existent love life, has a bit of a crush on Shin Hoseok, the new photographer who had started working at "The Face of Korea" magazine HQ. </p><p>Fashion magazine AU where Monsta X works at a magazine company thing (lol I have no idea what they are called).<br/>Kinda based off "She Was Pretty." Well, I based the setting off the drama but not the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seedling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! I was bored and this idea kinda came to me after I watched "She Was Pretty." I based the setting on their office but that's it; I didn't copy the plot!!!!  
> Just to make it extra clear on everyone's roles:  
> -Jooheon: a reporter  
> -Kihyun: writer and editor  
> -Hoseok/Wonho: photographer and photograph editor  
> -Hyungwon: mainly editor (but he writes articles a bit)  
> -Minhyuk: writer and editor  
> -Hyunwoo/Shownu: the manager of the Korea branch of the magazine  
> -Changkyun/I.M: Translator and part of the marketing team  
> Ummm I'm not so sure how this idea will turn out but let's hope it goes well...

Hyungwon jolts awake.  
Minhyuk snickers. “Sleeping beauty has finally awoken. How was your nap?”  
Hyungwon groaned as his neck throbbed painfully from sleeping on his desk agian. “Shut up. I was up all night editing that article for Kihyun since he was sick.”  
“No wonder you look like shit. With your eye bags, you could blend in easily with the pandas.”  
Minhyuk narrowly avoided a stack of papers that was thrown his way.  
“If you have enough free time to make fun of me, then you can edit these articles.”  
Minhyuk grinned and nodded. “Fine. I owe you one for helping me and Hyunwoo get together anyway~!”  
Hyungwon groaned. “I regret that so much. Now I have to put up with you two being lovey-dovey all over the office and ugh, I think I’m going to puke.”  
Minhyuk smiled smugly. “At least I have a love life.”  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes at that and turned back to slaving away at the computer. However, what Minhyuk said was true. At the age of 23, Hyungwon had poured everything into being an editor, which required him to work at the computer until late. And if he wasn’t working, he was eating, sleeping or working out. Heck, he barely had enough time to shower and get ready everyday, let alone have time for a love life.  
Hyungwon sighed and put down his glasses to rub at his eyes tiredly. When he opened his eyes again, in front of him was a large steaming cup of coffee and a box of food from his favourite Korean take away store. His eyes widened and he looked up at the person standing next to him.  
The light streaming in from the window bathed Hoseok in a soft, warm glow that made him look like an angel sent from heaven. Maybe he really was an angel, Hyungwon thought as Hoseok smiled at him and Hyungwon thinks that he really must be an angel because no human being could possibly be this beautiful. God, it’s not even 12pm yet and he is already spewing out poetry about how gorgeous Shin Hoseok is.  
“Hey, are you okay? You look really tired so I brought you some food.”  
Hyungwon felt like he had just died and came back to life again. Shin Hoseok, the new photographer at The Face of Korea magazine headquarters, was literally going to kill him one day.  
“Thanks. I really appreciated that. How did the photoshoot go?”  
Hyungwon should have won an Academy award for not stumbling over his words like he had done when he had first met Hoseok a few weeks ago.  
Hoseok grinned. “Hyungwoo hyung was pretty happy with the shots and the models were nice to work with. All in all, it was great! How about you? How is editing going?”  
Hyungwon gestures to the stack of papers on his desk. “There’s more in my emails especially since Kihyun is down.”  
Hoseok winces and pats him on the shoulder.  
“Okay I should probably leave you to it since you’re so busy. Good luck!”  
Hyungwon early bursts into flames when Hoseok’s hand touches his shoulder. He waves goodbye and turns back to his computer, feeling more alive than he had in days. Maybe the first seed of love had already been planted in his heart then they had first met, he thought as he watched Hoseok walking away (and maybe he checked out his ass while he was at it). Hyungwon smacked himself on the forehead. Seriously, it was too early and he was too sober for all this poetry.

 

“Here’s your drink Jooheon.”  
Jooheon grinned as he looked up from his laptop. “Thanks bro. I owe you one.”  
Hoseok plopped down onto the chair next to Jooheon’s desk and sips from his own cup of coffee. He looked around nervously.  
“I might call in that favour now.”  
Jooheon grinned. “Shoot.”  
“Can you tell me everything about Hyungwon?”  
Hoseok’s cheeks flushed red as he managed to get the words out.  
Jooheon chuckled. “I knew you were whipped from the start. I could see the hearts flying out of your eyes when I introduced you to each other. Okay, I’ll tell you what I know about him.”

 

Jooheon and Hoseok’s talk was interrupted by Hyunwoo storming out of his office, looking stressed.  
“Guys, the male model that was supposed to come today to model the watches just called in and said he couldn’t make it due to family issues. Shit, the magazine is meant to be published soon and we don’t have very much time left. Jooheon, I need you to try to call anyone who can replace the model.”  
Jooheon whipped out his phone and instantly started calling people from his contact list.  
“Hoseok, you can prepare for the photo shoot. I’m sure we’ll find a replacement soon.”  
Hoseok nodded and went off to the studio while Hyunwoo got to work and started calling people.

 

“No, it’s okay. I understand. Thank you anyway.”  
Hyunwoo ended the phone call and sighed. He looked at Jooheon who finished another phone call and he shook his head, meaning he hadn’t found a replacement either.  
Hyunwoo carded his hands through his hair. Someone knocked at his door.  
“Come in.”  
Minhyuk walked in with a small smile and a cup of coffee.  
“Hey, how are things going?”  
Hyunwoo shook his head. “We can’t find a replacement model and the deadline is too close for comfort. What are we supposed to do?”  
Minhyuk walked over to Hyunwoo and pecked him on the lips, easing a bit of Hyunwoo’s stress and urged him to drink the coffee. Minhyuk held out his arms for a hug but Hyunwoo just pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist.  
“It’s okay. I’m sure everything will turn out fine.”  
There was another knock at Hyunwoo’s door and the couple moved apart, not wanting to be seen in such an embarrassing position at work.  
“Come in.” Hyunwoo said after they moved apart.  
Hyungwon stepped into the office with a stack of papers in his hand. He looked at the blushing couple suspiciously and shook his.  
“I don’t even want to know what you guys were doing or what goes on in this office.”  
Minhyuk blushed while Hyunwoo cleared his throat, trying to fight his own blush.  
“Okay I’ll make it quick. I just need you to look over this and sign this form.”  
Hyunwoo nodded. “Sure.”  
While Hyunwoo was reading over the form, Hyungwon sat in one of the chairs in front of Hyunwoo’s desk. He sighed and took off his reading glasses and ran his fingers through his messy hair and sank lower into the comfy leather chair. He basked in the warm pool of sunlight that streamed in through the window and closed his eyes.  
“Hyunwoo, you work me like a slave.”  
Hyunwoo chuckled and looked up from the form. He was shocked at what he saw. He nudged Minhyuk and pointed at Hyunwoo relaxing in the chair.  
Minhyuk raise his eyebrows.“Do you think he can do it?”  
“I’m sure that the stylist can do something and the makeup noonas can work their magic.”  
“And he definitely has the body and actually looks pretty good without those chunky glasses.”  
Hyungwon wondered what they were talking about and opened his eyes to find the couple staring at him intently.  
“What?” he asked cautiously. “Is there something on my face? I swear, if Changkyun draws on my face again, I will murder him.”  
“Hyungwon, I need you to fill in for the model for the watch photo shoot.”  
Hyungwon stared at Hyunwoo blankly. “I’m sorry; could you repeat what you just said? I thought you just asked me to model even though I’m an editor.”  
“You heard me. Now, you should get ready. The photo shoot starts in an hour.”


	2. Sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon accepted the offer to model, assuming that the main photographer, Jaebum, was going to be the photographer. However, fate seems to have other ideas! Who is the replacement photographer? (Pft that was terrible lol I'm sorry. I tried, right?) What's going to happen during the photo shoot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this sounds like a shojo manga AHAHAH!!! I'm cringing so hard at my own writing ugh. This took me a surprisingly long time to write and I actually stuggled with this :( I hope you guys don't hate it... Also, sorry it took so long!

Hyungwon really wanted to refuse but when Hyunwoo offered to pay him half of the amount that they were going to pay the model, his eyes bulged out in shock and he accepted. So here was, getting fussed over by the stylist. Hyungwon stood stiffly in a suit that clung to his body and had the urge to wash his hair that was slicked back with gel. The tie around his neck felt constricting and the stylist refused to let him loosen it. Then he was handed over to the makeup artists who cooed at his beauty.  
“Aigoo! You have such nice skin! And look at those lips!”  
Despite the makeup noona saying that all he needed was a “light” layer of foundation, his skin felt heavy from the makeup. He was also scared to death when she did the eyeliner, his eyes watering at the close proximity of the pencil. He slowly blinked after the eye makeup was done and looked in the mirror only to find another man looking back at him. He widened his eyes and leaned in closer to inspect himself in the mirror. Was that really him?  
“The photo shoot starts in five minutes.” She said and patted him on the shoulder. “Good luck!”  
Hyungwon thanked her for her work and headed towards the photography studio. Oh God, what had he gotten himself into?

 

The studio was bustling with activity as people ran around fixing lighting and setting up equipment. He spotted Hyunwoo standing in front of the computers and made his way over. Hyunwoo looked up and did a double take.  
“Chae Hyungwon, is that you?”  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Yes it’s me.”  
“Wow! For once, you actually look half decent.” Hyunwoo teased and got at scowl in return.  
“Where’s Jaebum? I really just want this to be over and done with.” Hyungwon grumbled.  
Hyunwoo frowned. “Didn’t you hear? Jaebum hurt his back pretty bad so Hoseok is taking over as the main photographer. Now just stand in front of the white backdrop and wait for Hoseok to come back with the props.”  
Hyungwon froze and began panicking. There was absolutely no possibility that he was going to be able to function, let alone model, in front of Hoseok.  
“Hyunwoo hyung, I’m back! Oh, is that the replacement model?”  
Hyungwon stiffened at the sound of Hoseoks voice and took a deep breath before he turned around.

 

Hoseok collected the watch that they were going to use for the photo shoot and headed back to the studio. He saw a tall man next to Hyunwoo in a suit that made his legs look like they went on forever and clung to his trim waist and broad shoulders.  
“Hyunwoo hyung, I’m back! Oh, is that the replacement model?”  
The tall man seemed to stiffen before he turned around. Hoseok gasped as Hyungwon awkwardly waved at him.  
“Uh, hello agian.”  
Hoseo’s brain malfunctioned and shut down. He had always known that Hyungwon was beautiful, even in baggy jeans, plain t-shirts with a faded print on it and chunky black glasses. When he saw Hyungwon clad in a suit with dark, sultry eyes that were unhindered by the frames of his glasses made his heart stop.  
“You aren’t wearing glasses.” He settled for lamely and immediately felt like kicking himself because really? That’s all he could come up with when Hyungwon looked so devastatingly handsome?  
Hyungwon bashfully looked at the ground. “Does it look weird?”  
“You look…really good.” Hoseok managed to breathe out.  
A light rosy pink blush dusted his cheek bones and Hoseok wished that he could have captured that moment in a photo. However, a photo could never capture the true beauty of Hyungwon.  
“T-Thanks.” Hyungwon stutters out.  
Hoseok turned to Hyunwoo to prevent himself from saying anything to Hyungwon that he might regret later. “So where is the replacement model?”  
Hyunwoo smirked. “You were just talking to him two seconds ago.”  
Hoseok frowned. “What?”  
Hyunwoo nodded at Hyungwon who was toeing the ground with his shoe. “Hyungwon is filling in for the model since I saw potential in him. Take care of him!”  
Hoseok’s jaw dropped. If Hyungwon was going to be the model, Hoseok wasn’t sure if he could stay professional.  
“I have no idea what is going on but okay, let’s start the photo shoot.” Hoseok said and alerted everyone in a loud voice that they were starting.  
Hyungwon looked around in confusion as everyone filed out of the studio.  
“Where is everyone going?”  
Hoseok picked up a camera from the table and attached the appropriate lens. “I prefer to work without people around me.”  
Hyungwon’s palms began to sweat as he thought about him being alone with Hoseok as he looked through the viewfinder and stares into Hyungwon’s soul. At least Hyunwoo was still here, right?  
“Ah, that reminds me! I have a meeting soon so I’ll leave you guys to it. Tell me how it goes later.” Hyunwoo said as he waved them good bye and the studio door closed with a thud, the sound echoing in the almost empty studio.  
Hyungwon wanted to just crawl into hole and just never come out again. He should have refused the offer. If he had refused the he wouldn’t have to be in this situation where he would make a complete fool out of himself in front of his crush and-  
Hyungwon jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey, don’t be nervous, okay?” Hoseok said softly and smiled. “You’ll be fine.”  
Hyungwon managed a weak smile as his mind turned into mashed potato when Hoseok’s hand rested on his shoulder. Hyungwon tried not to let his disappointment show as Hoseok removed his hand and pulled out a small black box from his pocket.  
“Hold out your left wrist please.” Hoseok said and carefully took out the watch.  
Hyungwon held out his wrist and his breath caught as Hoseok’s fingers brushed over his skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. By the time Hoseok finished strapping the watch to his wrist, Hyungwon was ready to pass out. The silver metal band of the watch was cool against his burning skin, offering a small bit of relief.  
Hyungwon stood against the white backdrop as Hoseok adjusted the settings on the camera. The dim lighting made the atmosphere more intimate and Hyungwon fiddled with his left cuff links to distract his mind from wandering into dangerous territories.  
Hyungwon jerked his head up at the sound of the camera clicking. Hoseok inspected the photo on the computer monitor and grinned.  
“Not bad. You’re a natural Hyungwon!”  
Hyungwon frowned. “But I wasn’t ready yet!”  
“Sometime the best shots are taken when the model is more natural and relaxed. Okay let’s try a different pose.”  
Hosoek brought over a leather armchair over and a crystal glass filled halfway with an amber liquid inside.  
“Don’t worry, it’s just apple juice.”  
Hyungwon grinned and laughed feeling a little bit of the tension and nervousness fading away. Think, he thought to himself. How do models pose? He took a deep breath to calm his clamouring heart and told himself that he could do it and repeated that mantra in his head.  
“Okay, for the next pose, I want you to just sit back in the chair and pretend to drink. Don’t forget to look at the camera!”  
He leaned back languidly in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. He rested his left arm on the chair rest and loosely held the glass up to his lips, making sure the watch was on display. He stares into the camera lens over the rim of the glass with a smouldering gaze that could set the world on fire.  
Hoseok lowered the camera, hardly believing that the man sitting before him, that radiated seduction and something predatory, was the same Hyungwon he had just been talking to a few minutes ago.  
Hyungwon lowered the glass, and raised his brows. “Is something wrong?”  
Hoseok flushed red. “Uh, I-I just need to adjust the camera again.”  
Hyungwon grinned. He noticed that the photographer was obviously affected so Hyungwon decided to test the waters and see if Hoseok was at least physically attracted to him. When Hoseok raised the camera again, Hyungwon raised the glass to his lips smirked.  
Hoseok leaned against the table as he checked the photo on the computer and let out a shuddered breath. Chae Hyungwon was going to be the death of him for sure.  
The poses continued to make Hoseok’s heart leap out of his chest. Hyungwon sat with his legs splayed open and leaned forward. His elbows rested on his knees and he propped his chin up on his right hand. The glass of the watch glimmered, as if laughing at Hoseok for being held captive by Hyungwon’s beauty. Hoseok knew that Hyungwon was teasing him, yet he could also see a glimmer of something else swirling in his eyes that Hoseok hoped wasn’t just his imagination. After taking the picture, they went back to poses with Hyungwon standing up.  
Hyungwon cocked his head to side and bit his lips, while his hand gripped the knot of his tie and loosened it slightly.  
Hoseok knew that he was digging his own grave by asking Hyungwon to adjust his clothing but that was because he wanted the pictures to turn out perfect for the magazine. Or at least that was what Hoseok was trying to convince himself as he cleared his throat.  
“That’s a… good pose but how about we try the messy look.”  
Hyungwon frowned. “I’m not really sure about what you mean.”  
Hoseok’s cheeks turned crimson. “We can go for the messy I-just-finished-making-out-with-someone look.”  
Hyungwon stared holes into the ground and he was sure he was red from his head to his toes. He felt heat surge though him as the onslaught of mental images of what they could do to achieve that look invaded his mind.  
Hoseok let the camera hang around his neck and gulped as he made his way over to Hyungwon.  
“May I?” Hoseok said lowly and gestured to Hyungwon’s shirt.  
Hyungwon’s tongue turned to lead and he could only nod, his heart hammering at the thought of those hands so close to his body.  
Hoseok tried to control the tremble in his fingers as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of Hyungwon’s shirt revealing his collar bones that Hoseok imagined sucking on, marking Hyungwon as his. Hoseok bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that the pain would distract him from thinking about anything further. He heard Hyungwon’s slight gasp as his hand moved down to where his shirt was tucked into his pants. He glanced up at Hyungwon to check if he was okay and at that point, Hyungwon was rendered incapable of speaking so he just nodded. Hoseok untucked one side of Hyungwon’s shirt. His fingers brushed over the sliver of skin he managed to get a glimpse of before the shirt covered it. Finally, Hoseok ruffled his hair and stepped back.  
Hyungwon looked like he had just been interrupted from a heavy make out session. Hoseok instructed Hyungwon to pretend to loosen his tie and he took the photo and breathed out a sigh of relief.  
“Okay, that’s a wrap.”  
Hyungwon swallowed and with clammy hands, he took off the watch and placed it on the table.

He pointed to the studio door. “I-I’m going to the bathroom.”

  
Hoseok eyes roamed over Hyungwon one more time before he mustered up the courage to wink at him. “Good work today.”  
Hyungwon was flabbergasted and just mumbled out a quick “Thank you for your hard work.”  
Hyungwon escaped the stifling heat of the studio and ran to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink to compose himself. He could feel the ghost of Hoseok’s hands brushing over his skin and he shivered. What if those hands hadn’t stopped at the first and second button of his shirt? What if those hands had travelled further south?  
Hyungwon groaned slumped against the wall. He was falling so hard.

 

Little did he know, Hoseok was thinking the exact same thing in the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm I hope that this chapter was okay... I know the chapter names might seem really weird at the moment but I promise it will make sense (hopefully lol) at the end! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated (and make me move my lazy ass to write more)~!


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok plucks up the courage to ask Hyungwon out on a date! Will it end well???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... I haven't updated in ages!!!! So much has happened during the months I have been away, including going to see SEVENTEEN's concert which was amaaaaaazing. I have been so lazy on the school holidays I admit that, but I was really busy with exams during school so yeah... I'm sorry... but at least I got good marks! So anyway, on with the story! By the way, I have absolutely no idea where this fic is going.

“Hey Minhyuk.”

  
Minhyuk looked up from the computer screen and smiled. “Hey Hoseok hyung! What’s up?”

  
“Have you seen Hyungwon?”

  
Minhyuk frowned and shook his head. “Sorry, I haven’t seen him since before the photoshoot. Maybe he is in the staff kitchen?”

  
Minhyuk watched Hoseok hurriedly walk towards the staff kitchen like a puppy in search for their owner. He sighed and wheeled his chair back a bit and glared at Hyungwon who was curled up in a ball under Minhyuk's desk.

  
“You owe me one for lying like that. You also have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon dragged Minhyuk out on their lunch break. He glared at the pedestrian button and stabbed it multiple times as if the button had wronged him in some way.

  
Minhyuk sighed at the antics of his friend. “Hyungwon, what’s wrong?”

  
Minhyuk winced when Hyungwon let out a pathetic wail.

  
“My life is over!”

  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Stop being a drama queen.”

 

 

 

 

While Hyungwon was sulking, Minhyuk glanced over Hyungwon’s shoulder to see a few girls giggling and glancing at Hyungwon. Hyungwon had changed back into his baggy jeans and a plain white shirt, but in his haste to escape Hoseok he had left his makeup and hair as it was for the photo shoot. Minhyuk dragged his oblivious friend into the coffee shop after the pedestrian light flashed green.

  
“Hi, I’ll get a large iced mocha with cream on top.”

  
“And one regular sized Americano.” Minhyuk added over Hyungwon’s shoulder.

  
The guy working at the cash register looked up from the screen to take Hyungwon’s credit card but he paused and stared.

  
Hyungwon frowned. “Um, is there something on my face?”

  
Minhyuk really wanted to smack his friend on the back of his head for being so oblivious to his own beauty. They sat at a booth in the corner of the coffee shop. As soon as Hyungwon sat down, he deflated like a balloon.

  
“Come on, spill the beans Hyungwon!”

  
Hyunwon finished telling his story just as the waitress came over with their drinks. She lingered a bit afterwards but left in a huff when Hyungwon took no notice of her. He was too busy agonising over the photoshoot.

  
“So you guys were basically eye fucking each other. So what? You should ask him out on a date.”

  
Hyungwon choked on his drink flushed red. “We weren’t! Anyway, he probably isn’t gay. Even if he was, he might not like me romantically.”

  
Minhyuk stared at Hyungwon. “You have got to be the most idiotic thing in the whole entire universe.”

  
“But we haven’t even known each other for long!”

  
Minhyuk scoffed. “I’m telling you to asking out on a few dates; not marry him!”

  
Hyungwon fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I’ll- I’ll think about it.”

  
“As your best friend, I just want you to be happy.”

  
Hyungwon sipped at his drink quietly and nodded. “I know. Thanks for everything Minhyuk.”

  
“What are best friend’s for? Anyway, it’s time for me to play cupid after you helped Hyunwoo and I get together.”

 

Hyungwon grimaced. “Ugh, I regret that so much.”

  
They laughed and finished up their drinks. Just as they stood up from their table, a waiter bumped into Hyungwon and spilt iced tea over his shirt. Hyungwon hissed as the icy cold liquid plastered his shirt to his skin. The waiter apologised profusely, but Hyungwon waved it off.

  
“Let’s just go buy you a new shirt.” Minhyuk suggested. “The shopping centre is right across the street anyway.”  
“But our lunch break is almost over.”

  
So Minhyuk called Hyunwoo and explained the situation is hushed tones which made Hyungwon suspicious.

  
“He said that he’ll give us an hour or two.”

  
Hyungwon frowned at Minhyuk who was grinning impishly. “It won’t take that long to buy a shirt.”

  
But Minhyuk ignored him and dragged him by the wrist to the shops.

 

 

 

“I said I just need a new shirt not a whole wardrobe change!” snapped Hyungwon as Minhyuk shoved him into a dressing room with a whole heap of clothes.

  
“Well, we might as well do that now since you’ve been dodging shopping trips with me. Anyway, how are the jeans?”

  
Hyungwon pushed the curtain aside and walked out.

  
“I think I need the next size up. These are too small and I can’t even move in them! ”

  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “They are called skinny jeans for a reason. Now turn around.”

  
Minhyuk nodded approvingly. The tight jeans stretched over Hyungwon’s long legs and did wonders for his backside.

  
“Seriously though, what is with the rips?” Hyungwon grumbled as he scowled at the rips that travelled up high highs. “I don’t like them.”

  
“I think a certain someone called Shin Hoseok will like them.”

  
Hyungwon fell silent and played with the frayed edges of the jeans. “…Maybe I’ll get them.”

  
And so began Hyungwon’s hour and a half session of trying on clothes. In the end, he came out of the last shop looking haggard with multiple shopping bags in each hand, before they returned to the office. Hyungwon breathed out a sigh of relief as he slumped over his office desk, the bags left at his feet.

 

 

 

Changkyun, Kihyun, Jooheon and Hoseok sat together in the staff together for their lunch break. They sighed as they took in the pitiful sight of Hoseok sulking as he at his sandwich.

  
“Just ask him out.” Kihyun said. “You’ll never know if he likes you unless you actually ask.”

  
“How about you put your words into action, Kihyun?” Hoseok shot back and smirked when Kihyun flushed red.

  
Changkyun tried to put on an air of indifference in his voice. “Oh? Do you like someone Kihyun-hyung?”

  
While Kihyun fumbled with his words, Jooheon nudged Hoseok.

  
“Hyungwon’s back.”

  
Hoseok almost inhaled a piece of lettuce when he saw Hyungwon walk into the office. He still had his hair and makeup on, but he had changed his outfit into one Hoseok had never seen before. The baggy jeans were replaced with black skin tight jeans that left nothing for the imagination and those rips along his legs teasing revealed milky white skin.  
Changkyun patted him on the back and offered him his bottle of water.

  
“Here, hyung. But I don’t think that will be enough to quench your thirst for Hyungwon.”

 

Hoseok glared at him and went back to staring at Hyungwon. A crisp white shirt was tucked into the jeans, with a few of the top buttons left undone to expose a tantalising amount of skin. The black choker around his neck was the final touch to the outfit that drove Hoseok crazy.

  
“You know, there is a winter festival at night at the park near the office. There are food stalls, mini games and an outdoor ice rink as well. You should take him there for a date.” Jooheon suggested.

  
Hosoek bit his lip and glanced up at Hyungwon who was slumped over his desk. He let out a deep breath and stood up with determination burning in his eyes.

  
“Okay, I’m going to ask him. Wish me luck.”

  
With a cheer from his friends, he approached Hyungwon’s desk.

 

 

 

“Hey Hyungwon.”

  
Hyungwon looked up and he widened his eyes in surprise.

 

“H-hey hyung.”

  
Thoughts were going through Hyungwon’s mind at a million miles per second. What could Hoseok possibly want to talk about?

  
“Um, I was wondering if you are free tonight to go to the winter festival at the park near hear. We could go ice skating too.”

  
Hyungwon’s heart fluttered at the thought of going out with Hoseok after work.

  
“Sure. Who else is going?”

  
Hoseok’s cheeks were tinted red as he smiled shyly. “J-just you and I. That is, if you would like to go.”

  
Hyungwon screamed internally and subtly pinched himself. Did Shin Hoseok just ask him out on a date?

Hoseok seemed to be turning even redder. “W-well, I guess it is a date.”

  
Hyungwon froze. “Wait. Did I just say that out loud?”

  
He groaned when he realised he did and he buried his face in his hands. He was sure that they both looked like two ripe tomatoes now.

  
“So, I’ll meet you there at seven tonight?”

  
Hyungwon couldn’t help but let a bright smile spread across his face, making his eyes scrunch up is joy. “I’ll see you there.”

 

 

 

Hyungwon is a ball of nerves as he waits near the outdoor ice rink. He wraps his coat tighter around himself and checks his phone for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. Hyungwon gnawed on his lip. What if Hoseok doesn’t show up? What if he messes up on the date? What if Hoseok avoids him after the date?

 

“Hyungwon!”

  
Hyungwon whipped his head up and saw Hoseok jog up to him with a wide smile on his face.

  
“Hey!”

  
“H-hey.”

  
There was an awkward silence as Hyungwon tried to calm down his hammering heart while his stomach clenched in pain from the nerves. He stared a hole into the ground as he tried to force the words that were stuck in his throat but no matter how hard he tried, his mouth refused to cooperate.  
Warm hands clasped his that were clenched into fists. Hoseok gently pried his fingers open and rubbed warmth into them.

  
“Hey, don’t be nervous.” He said quietly and grinned. “If it makes you feel better, my heart is pounding like crazy.”

  
Hyungwon managed a shy smile as Hoseok held his hand and tugged him along to the ice rink. The warmth spread from the hand that held Hoseok’s to the rest of his body. It calmed him as he squeezed lightly and Hoseok playfully squeezed back with a silly grin on his face. And Hyungwon didn’t know that he could become even more infatuated with Hoseo than he already was.

At first, Hyungwon thought that ice skating was going to be easy. How hard could it be? You just push with your two feet. As soon as Hyungwon stepped onto the ice rink, the ice was more slippery than he had anticipated. He tried to skate and ended up losing his balance and flailing his arms around like a deranged octopus. He grabbed onto Hosoek in desperation and breathed out a sigh of relief when he regained his balance.  
His cheeks flushed red and Hoseok laughed, his eyes twinkling.

  
“You’re so adorable!” he managed to gasp out in between bouts of laughter.

  
“That’s not funny.” Hyungwon grumbled as he tried to skate again.

  
Hoseok chuckled and held out his hand. Hyungwon bit his lip and hesitantly slipped his hand into Hoseoks. Hoseok slowly skated next to Hyungwon who waddles along, their hands gripped tightly together. Every time Hyungwon slips, Hoseok was there to steady him.  
Hyungwon eventually got the hang of skating and he smiled as he skated a few meters without any mishaps. He cheered loudly and Hoseok smiled fondly at the sight of a happy Hyungwon. No matter how long Hoseok stared at him, he would never stop admiring Hyungwon’s beauty. It had begun to snow and the white flakes of snow settled in Hyungwon’s hair and got caught in his lashes, making him look ethereal. The apple of his cheeks and the tip of his nose were red from the cold but he didn’t seem to mind.

  
“Do you want to get something to eat?” Hoseok suggested.

  
Hyungwon nodded and they returned their skates before they walked down the path lined with food stalls. After a lot of protesting, Hyungwon relented and allowed Hoseok to pay for his hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, while Hoseok chose a slice of chocolate cake.  
After eating, they walked around until the moon was high up in the night sky and the snow was falling as rapidly as the temperature.

  
“Maybe we should go since it’s snowing so hard.” Hoseok said and Hyungwon nodded, even though he was secretly sad at the thought of their date ending.

  
“Can I walk you home, Hyungwon?”

  
Hyungwon really tried not to jump up and down in excitement. He also felt a little guilty at the thought of selfishly making Hoseok walk through the heavy snow just for Hyungwon’s own pleasure.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I… want to walk you home. That is if you don’t mind.”

Hyungwon wondered if Hoseok’s pink tinted cheeks were from the cold or if he was embarrassed.

Hyungwon smiled. “Sure.”

They walked side by side, their shoulders almost brushing. Their hands occasionally bushed against each other’s and they glanced at each other, their eyes meeting, before they hastily looked away with a small smile on their lips.  
They reached the front of the apartment block that Hyungwon lived in and they stood facing each other.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight. I really enjoyed it.” Hyungwon said shyly.

Hoseok chuckled. “No, I should be thanking you. I had a lot of fun as well.”

They lapsed into silence, yet no one wanted to leave the other.

“I should probably go now.” Hoseok said and waved. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

Hyungwon waved back and watched Hoseok walk through the howling wind and snow battering against him. Hyungwon bit his lip before he ran after Hoseok.

“Hoseok, wait!”

Hoseok stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

“How are you getting home?”

“I take a train home. The train station is a ten minute walk from my house so it isn’t that far.”

Hyungwon gasped. Not only was his house quite a fair distance away, but the weather was progressively becoming worse. Hyungwon knew that he was probably going to embarrass himself even more so after his idea, but he could bear to think about Hoseok walking home like this.

“W-Would you like to stay over?”

Hoseok looked stunned. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Hoseok must have noticed his nervousness and Hyungwon felt himself falling a little more.

“I don’t want you walking home in this weather so I think you should stay over.”

Hoseok jogged back over to him with a big smile on his face.

“Thanks Hyungwon! I’ll take you up on your offer.”

They waited for the elevator and went up to floor three. They stepped out and Hyungwon led Hoseok to his place. As Hyungwon rummaged through his pockets for his keys, he noticed a slip of paper sticking out from underneath the door. It was a message from the apartment manager that notified all residents that the central heating system was temporarily broken.  
Hyungwon sighed as he let them in and shooed Hoseok into the shower as he rummaged through his closet for clothes for Hoseok to sleep in.  
When Hyungwon found clothes that would fit Hoseok, he turned around he almost had a heart attack seeing Hoseok standing awkwardly in the door way of his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hyungwon wondered what it would taste like to lick those drops of water off his muscled stomach. Those sinful drops of water teased Hyungwon as they travelled down further and disappeared inside the towel.  
Hyungwon tried to fight off the blush as he handed Hoseok’s clothes.

“The heating system is broken and it gets really cold inside during winter so I suggest that we share the bed.” Hyungwon said and congratulated himself for not stumbling over his words and bursting into flames.  
He scuttled out of the room before Hoseok could reply and ran to the bathroom. He shut the door and groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

 

Hoseok let out a shuddered breath as soon as he heard Hyungwon close the bathroom door. The fire in Hyungwon’s eyes had felt unbearably hot as they roamed his body.  
Once he was done dressing he turned to the queen bed and gulped. He could barely keep his hands to himself around Hyungwon in the office, let alone in a bed right next to each other. He pulled back the baby blue comforter and lay on the crisp white sheets below. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the soft sweet scent of flowers curled around him. It was the scent that always clung to Hyungwon when Hoseok was close enough to catch a whiff of it.  
Hoseok sat up as he heard the door open. The sight of Hyungwon fresh out of the shower made his heart melt. The tips of his brown hair hung limply and clung to his dewy skin. Chunky black glasses perched on top of his nose. He liked how Hyungwon had looked with edgy makeup and gelled back hair, but Hoseok thought that he liked the sight of freshly showered Hyungwon more. This was a sight he wished he could see every day.  
Hyungwon seemed to notice Hoseok’s staring and he quickly scuttled to his side of the bed and pulled back the sheets. Hyungwon squeaked and turned away and faced the wall.

“W-Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?! Didn’t I give you one?”

Hoseok grinned. “I don’t sleep with a shirt on. Is that okay?”

Hyungwon lay on the bed and scooted as far away from Hoseok as possible, his back still to Hoseok. If Hyungwon were to shuffle a bit more over, he would fall off the bed. Hoseok could see the tips of Hyungwon’s ears tinged red and he chuckled.

“G-Goodnight Hoseok.” Hyungwon whispered and turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

“Goodnight.” Hoseok replied.

Hoseok fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

 

 

Turned out Hyungwon was a hugger in his sleep. Hoseok groaned softly as a stream of gold sunlight woke him up from his sleep. He turned his head to the side and soft strands of brown hair tickled his lips. He blinked a few times and looked down at the beautiful angel that was currently snuggling closer while he slept peacefully. Hyungwon must have snuggled closer during the night unconsciously, and had taken up residency on Hoseok’s arm. Their legs were tangled together and Hyungwon’s arm was thrown over Hoseok’s chest.  
Hoseok plucked up the courage to brush his fingers against Hyungwon’s hair after a few minutes of admiring his beauty. He brushed the strands off of his forehead and couldn’t resist leaning forward and leaving a soft kiss there.  
The movement jostled Hyungwon out of his sleep. He yawned and opened his bleary eyes. Hyungwon met Hoseok’s eyes which were centimetres away from his own and hastily flung himself away. This resulted in Hyungwon falling off the bed.

“Well, it seems like someone invaded my side of the bed.” Hoseok said in amusement.

Hyungwon spluttered, trying desperately to make the situation better, but failed. He stormed out of his room in embarrassment, as Hoseok smiled at him from the bed.

 

 

 

Hoseok was assaulted by his friends as soon as he stepped into the office with Hyungwon.

Jooheon grinned at him excitedly. “No way! Did you two…”

Hoseok smacked him on the head. “No.”

Changkyun looked between Hoseok and Hyungwon. “At least you two seem to be happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked it~! Again, sorry for the delay...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo you have finished reading... OMG HOW WAS IT?! I would really love to hear your feedback but please be kind to my fragile heart (constructive criticism is great!). Lets see where this story goes, shall we?
> 
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated~! A coffee would be super awesome too so could you [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A61239T2)?


End file.
